Las Flores De Cerezo-Inazuma Fire
by Ichirouta Aru
Summary: de Las Flores De Cerezo, un equipo sin esperanzas, a Inazuma Fire, un equipo con todas las de ganar, entra y sigue todas nuestras aventuras, te vas a divertir PD: capitulo 6 arriba! \O/
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaa**

**Lamento eso, es que estoy feliz,**** vengo con una loca que tambien ama y adora inazuma eleven y se llama Tsubatsa!-grito yo con emocion**

**hooooooolaaaaaaa~-dijo Tsubatsa emocionada**

**y nosotros seguimos junto a esta autora que esta mas loca que el carriso-dijo Gumi**

**mala ToT, bueno Tsubatsa, te doy los honores-digo yo**

**Tsubatsa: arigato!, bueno ahora el disclaimer!: los personajes de inazuma eleven no nos pertenecen, si fuera asi endo se hubiera casado con aki y no con natsumi en GO T-T-dijo Tsubatsa con expreson triste**

**Entre () son las características de los OCs**

**Entre [] son mis aclaraciones**

**En cursiva son pensamientos**

**Entre / son el cambio de lugar**

_***********************Las Flores De Cerezo**************************_

¡Vamos! ¡Con Energia Chicas! ¡Mina! ¡Roba El Balon!-grito una chica pelirroja

Hai!-dijo robando el balón una chica peliverde y ojos amarillos, piel blanca y unos 14 años, cabello largo en dos colas a los lados de la cabeza, una camisa color azul con detalles en negro y el numero 4 en la espalda, una falda pantalón larga de color roja y unos zapatos deportivos blancos), la cual responde al nombre de Mina-¡Tsubatsa!, ¡allí te va!

vale~ -dijo una chica de cabello corto negro, ojos color marron, piel clara, el mismo uniforme de Mina, pero su camiseta lleva el 2 en la espalda, tiene 19, zapatos deportivos negros cuyo nombre es Tsubatsa– Dari, tenla!

¡la tengo!-recibiendo el balón y empezando a correr, esta chica tiene cabello largo azul amarrado en una cola alta a un lado de su cabeza y ojos naranjas y 14 años, el mismo uniforme que Mina, solo que su camisa tiene el numero 5, su nombre es Dari-¡Inory! ¡Mete Gol!

-una chica de cabello negro y largo con flequillo y ojos azules, el derecho tapado por el flequillo, exactamente el mismo uniforme pero atrás tiene el numero 3 y tiene 14 años llamada Inory recibe el balon-¡Trata de detener este tiro Karon!-chutando con fuerza-

-una chica de 14 años con cabello rojo largo y ojos verdes, usa unos lentes azules y tiene el mismo uniforme, solo que su falda es mas corta dejando ver el pantalon y bajo su camisa tiene un sueter manga larga blanco, unos guantes de portero negros con detalles en azul y en su espalda el numero 1 mas la cinta de capitana y tiene de nombre Karon-fue fácil

Mala-dijo Inory

siempre-dijo Karon con tono orgulloso

hola, lamento haberlas visto jugar, ¡pero es que fue increíble!-dijo un pelimarron saliendo de detras de un arbol

identificate-dijo Tsubatsa seria

¡claro!, soy Endo, Mamoru Endo-dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su cara

eres el capitán de los Inazuma Eleven ¿verdad?-le pregunto la pelirroja

hai-respondio el

...-las 5 chicas quedaron sin palabras

?-endo enstaba confundido

u-un placer Endo-sempai-dijo Karon haciendo una reverencia

solo llamame Endo :) ¿y ustedes como se llaman?-pregunto el

Karon, Ichirosen Karon-respondio la pelirroja

me llamo Tsubatsa Jippensha-hablo la mayor

yo soy Inory Ichitawa-dijo Inory

y nosotras somos Mina-empezo la peliverde

y Dari Machi-termino la peliazul

Endo, aquí estas… ¿eh? Hola-dijo Aki mostrando una sonrisa

Aki, ¡debiste verlas! ¡son geniales!-grito emocionado Endo

si tu lo dices debe ser verdad, un placer chicas, soy Kino Aki, pero llámenme Aki-dijo Aki

un placer Aki-san-dijeron las 5

¿y esa formalidad que onda?-dijo apareciendo Haruna

jej-lograron decir todos

capitán, tenemos que practicar… h-hola-dijo Kazemaru

hola-le respondieron ellas

c-capitan, ¿quienes son estas chicas? Sin ofender-volvio a hhablar el

descuida, somos las flores de cerezo, venimos de Hokkaido-dijo la capitana

¡somos el mejor equipo de toda la ciudad!-hablo Inory muy emocionada

las flores de cerezo… me suena… ¿tu eres la capitana?-le pregunto Kazemaru a Karon

si ¿por?-le respondio ella

no puede ser… ¡Endo! ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? ¡con la ventisca ardiente de Hokkaido!-grito el peliazul

¿!eh!?-dijeron Endo, Aki y Haruna al mismo tiempo, Endo con confusion y las 2 chicas con sorpresa

**CONTINUARA…..**

**¡gracias por leer!-grito yo**

**y por favor ayúdennos-dijo Gumi**

**manden un review diciendo si el fic les gusto o no-dijo Piko**

**pueden corregir todo lo malo, asi mejoro porfi-sigo yo**

**tambien manden su Oc si quieren aparecer y si quieren tener pareja que digan el nombre-hablo Tsubatsa**

**excepto kazemaru, kido, midorikawa, handa, tachimukai y fidio-estavez lo dijo Gumi**

**lamentamos mucho si el que querían de pareja esta apartado-dijo Piko**

**y por que yo ya estoy ocupadohablo Kazemaru con confusion**

**porque eres mio!-grito yo**

**dejen reviews por favor!~-hablo Tsubatsa**

**para que asi ella pueda mejorar, porque en el primero no mandaron reviews-dijo Piko**

**gente mala!-grite triste**

**manden sus ocs! Que Karon y Tsubatsa están necesitadas de ocs! Ayudenlas!-hablo Kazemaru fingiendo desesperacion**

**¡adiós! ¡Se les quiere!-dijimos todos al unisono**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: damas y caballeros, aquí, Tsubatsa, Gumi, Piko y yo hemos vuelto con el 2****do ****cap de Las Flores De Cerezo! :3 disfrutenlo**

**Cap 2**

te dije que eras famosa-dijo Tsubatsa

es la mejor jugadora de todos, y si, ya la he visto jugar-dijo Kazemaru esta vez

p-pero mis amigas tambien son super geniales jugando-respondio KAron algo apenada

deja la pena Kari-dijo Inory sonriendo

Nory, no me llames asi-le respondio Karon haciendo un puchero

oigan, que tal si jugamos un rato?-dijo Goenji

vale-respondieron todos

Jugando de lo mas normal, Goenji le hizo un pase a Atsuya y este chuto el balón con fuerza, el problema fue que el balón se desvio y termino yendo en dirección contraria, y desgrasiadamente una chica pasaba por allí, y cuando el balón estuvo apunto de golpearla lo detuvo y dio un suspiro, obviamente Atsuya fue a ver si estaba bien (después de todo era su culpa)

l-lo lamento, estas bien?-dijo Atsuya nervioso

es que te mato!-dijo la chica

hey, calmate, no fue apropósito, de lo contrario ya estuviera muerto-dijo Mina

tienes razón, me llamo Michiru Toyotomi, un placer-dijo Michiru, ella tiene el cabello celeste largo atado en una coleta alta con un liston negro, ojos color zafiro, algo baja para su edad, piel blanca y de 14 años

el placer es todo nuestro, me llamo Endo Mamoru-dijo este con una sonrisa

yo soy Shirou Fubuki, y este idiota es mi hermano Atsuya-dijo Shirou

tu como que quieres morir eh?-le dijo Atsuya

dejando a los hermanos de lado, quieres jugar con nosotros?-dijo Karon con una sonrisa

vale me encantaría-hablo Michiru

me puedo unir?-hablo una chica de cabello castaño muy claro casi rubio y rizado y ojos color verde, estaba vestida con un vaquero y una camiseta manga corta morada-me llamo Aliya Blade

un placer Aliya, claro que puedes, mientras mas mejor-hablo Aki

yo iba a decir eso-respondio Endo

es que Endo y Aki tienen una conexión especial jajaja-dijo Ichinose

ignorando a Ichinose, que posición juegan?-dijo Aki algo roja

yo juego de defensa-hablo Michiru

yo juego cualquiera-dijo Aliya

no te molesta jugar de delantera entonces verdad?-le pregunto Shirou

n-no, claro que no-dijo tartamudeando la chica

pues entonces vamos!-grito Afuro

tu cállate-le dijo Dari

veeeee, y que una chica te mando a callar jajaja-dijo Mina burlandose

solo vayamos a jugar-dijo Afuro dolido

vale-respondio el resto

Y asi estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, haciendo pases, practicando chutes, técnicas especiales, turnando posiciones (no lo malpiensen -_-) y divirtiéndose hasta que llego la noche

wow, ya es muy tarde, sera mejor irnos-dijo Natsumi

si, mañana practicamos de nuevo-dijo Kidou

concuerdo con Kidou-dijo el mohicano

yei! Habrá yaoi!-grita la pelirroja (osea yo jaja)

hay dios...-dijeron todos

jejeje-reia ella

en ese caso nos veremos, buenas noches, descansen-dijo Michiru

yo tambien me voy, duerman bien, nos vemos, ah y Karon-le dijo Aliya

si?-pregunto Karon

nos gustaría jugar en tu equipo-le dice Michiru

en ese caso están adentro-hablaron todas

genial nos vemos, hasta mañana-dijeron las nuevas integrantes

adiós-se despidieron

Y asi fue como las flores de cerezo se convirtió en un equipo de 7 y pasaron un gran dia con los Inazuma Eleven, FIN

**y se acabo el fic!-grito**

**no le crean, apenas se acabo el 2****do**** cap-dice la aguafiestas de Tsubatsa**

**pero déjame asustarlos-vuelvo a hablar**

**después te preguntas que por que no tienes muchos reviews-responde la malvada de Gumi**

**ah, hablando de reviews, me encantaría agradecer a las que mandaron los primeros (y hasta ahora los únicos) reviews, y esas son: Anonima25, Michiru-Neko-Chan, Valeria1303, Valen Mizukoshi, Normavanessa2000, Lia-chan555, Sakurita Chibi, Princessfic, Midori-chan739 y Sayuri Taisho Terumi sus reviews me ayudaron a continuar :3 y gracias a todas menos Valeria1303 (porque ella no mando el suyo) por haber mandado sus Ocs-dijo emocionada**

**anímense y envíen los suyos, quedan 2 puestos, y ahora, aparte de los personajes que dijimos en el 1****er**** cap que estaban ocupados en esa lista tenemos ahora a los hemanos Fubuki, Shirou y Atsuya, Suzuno, Hiroto, Fudou, Sakuma, Goenji y lo mas probable... Kidou-dijo Piko**

**y necesito que las chicas Calen Mizukoshi y Normavanessa2000 manden sus ocs porque no me los mandaron jeje-hablo de nuevo**

**gracias por leer! Sayo!-nos despedimos los 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a toda esta gente super Hermosa!-grita su autora como loca-necesitaba escribir, demasiados OCs pendientes para este fic y mucho tiempo sin contiruarlo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, el colegio es una locura! Ahora sin mas, el fic!**

_**Cap 3:**_

Hola a todos!-grito Haruna siempre animada

Hola gente!-saludo a su vez Endo

Por que gritan tanto?-pregunta Kazemaru a la pelirroja

Ni la mas remota idea-le responde esta

Oigan, ya que estamos todos aca-empezo Fubuki

Por que no vamos a jugar?-termino Aliya

Eeesooo! Terminando la oración del otro!-grito Kogure

Cállate!-le respondieron los otros 2

Déjenlo, esta tan celoso de que ustedes se complementen porque sabe que Haruna no se interesara en el nunca jiji-les dijo Michiru

Que hablas!?-le grito Kogure y todos empezaron a reir

Bueno, es una buena idea, pero falta Tsubatsa-dijo la pelirroja

Allí viene!-grito emocionada Mina

Hola chicos, capitana, debo decirle algo, me han dado una beca en una universidad europea, la he aceptado ya que es una sola vez en la vida, pero eso quiere decir que…. Debo retirarme del equipo un buen tiempo-dijo Tsubatsa con un rostro lleno de tristeza

p-pero, no es el fin del mundo! Vas a volver y seguiremos siendo un equipo! Te lo aseguro!-le dijo Karon con la voz entrecortada

si, pero sera luego del ffi, lo siento capitana, ya debo irme-se despidió Tsubatsa muy triste

no puede ser, ahora si que estamos mas que incompletas-dijo Inory

eso no es lo que importa ahora-le dijo Dari

bueno, no culpo a Tsubatsa, hasta yo me saldría del equipo-continuo ella

pues entonces por que no te vas del equipo? Nos harias un gran favor-le dijo resentida la capitana

hay vamos, me necesitan y lo saben-siguio Inory

si, para estorbar, no sabes ni siquiera jugar al futbol, todas lograron anotarme un gol menos tu, y eso que ni me esforcé deteniendo tus chutes, asi que por que no mejor te vas de aquí-se dio la vuelta-despues de todo-giro la cabeza a un lado-solo eres un estorbo-y se fue corriendo

son ideas mias o la capitana estaba llorando?-les pregunto Michiru

sera mejor ir con ella-hablo a su vez Aliya

olvídenlo, Kazemaru se les adelanto-les informo Atsuya

en ese caso-dice Michiru y voltea a ver a Aliya

por supuesto-habla Aliya

ambas entonces se acercaron a Inory, una a cada lado, sosteniendo los brazos de esta y golpeando su espalda, haciendo que ella se encorvara hacia atrás, luego Michiru enrredo su pierna en la de Inory, lanzándola al suelo y Aliya se pone sobre ella y le susurra al oído:

vuleves a hacer llorar a la capitana y te ira peor-y se paro, causando que Inory se pare del suelo y salga corriendo

entonces, ustedes necesitan jugadores, que tal si ponemos algunos avisos?-dijo Goenji

vale-respondieron las chicas y se pusieron manos a la obra

mientras con Karon y Kazemaru…

al fin te encuentro-hablo el peliazul arrodillándose en el suelo junto a la ojiverde

déjame sola-le respondio esta

jamas, descuida, vi a Inory corriendo con algunos moretones, diría que se vengaron de tu parte-le dijo Kazemaru-hey, al menos mírame

no, no quiero-le dijo Karon-te burlaras y diras que soy una llorona

oh vamos, no soy capaz de eso, además te comprendo, que una de tus grandes amigas se vaya a otro país por un buen tiempo es fuerte, me ha pasado-le conto el ojiavellana y le brindo un abrazo

entonces escucharon a las chicas gritar y las vieron correr hacia ellos

que pasa?-les pregunto Karon

capitana! Buenas noticias-gritaron Mina y Dari

tenemos reclutas!-terminaron Michiru y Aliya

eh!?-se sorprendio esta parándose se un salto toda emocionada-pues que hacemos aquí? Vamos!-y todos salieron corriendo

al llegar al lugar vieron a 6 chicas desconocidas y se acercaron

capitana, ellas quieren jugar en el equipo!-le dijo Mina

de parte de todas es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Alejandra Ryusaki-una chica de cabello largo color café-cobrizo con las puntas naranjas y mechas violetas, su cabello era entre lacio y ondulado, desmechado hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenia los ojos de diferentes colores, lo que le parecio peculiar a la pelirroja, uno era rojo y el otro era negro y al final del ojo derecho una marca de estrella, media 1,70 y era bien desarrollada, sus labios tenían un color rojo sangre y en su hombro derecho tenia un tatuaje de ouroboros-tengo 16

yo soy Himeko Takanashi-ella tiene el cabello lacio hasta la cintura de color café claro y de corte parejo, dos mechones al frente mas cortos que caen sobre sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre toda la frente y cae de punta sobre sus ojos, los cuales son de color azul cielo, tiene tez palida, y de las 6 chicas ella es la mas baja-tengo 14

me llamo Dannae Hihirikawa-esta chica tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura lacio color negro azulado, la piel clara, ojos color azul muy parecido al color zafiro, de nariz y boca pequeña, y mide 1,60-tengo 15 y siempre juego de mediocampista

me llamo Etsuko Mizukoshi-de cabello negro como la noche, liso, y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos son de un color café claro, esta bien desarrollada y mide 1,65-tengo 14

yo Hikari Daidouji-una chica de cabello lango y ondulado negro, con reflejos blancos y le llega a la cintura, su flequillo esta hacia la derecha, sus ojos son color plata mercurioso, mide 1,68, cuerpo bien desarrollado y un tatuaje de alas de angel en su espalda-tengo 15

y yo Sayuri Terumi-tiene el pelo blanco, con 2 mechones rubios encima, tiene la piel palida y los ojos rojo carmesi, tiene una marca en forma de luna en la mado derecha, mide 1,59 y se parece mucho a Afuro, pareciendo melliza de el [dato: Afuro es su hermanastro]-tengo 14

un gran placer chicas, mi nombre es Karon Ichirosen, la capitana de las flores de cerezo, tambien conocida como la ventisca ardiente de Hokkaido-se present ella-bueno, entonces, tenemos que ver que tan buenas son jugando

que tal un partido con nosotros Mientras untedes las evaluan?-le pregunto Endo a Karon

si a los muchachos no les molesta…-contesto ella

ya esta dicho, chicos! A jugar!-dijo Endo

si capitan!-gritaron todos en respuesta y fueron a jugar con las 6 chicas Mientras Karon, Mina y Dari las evaluaban

no somos suficientes aun…-dijo Mina

lo se, pero les dire a mis hermanos y a mis primas-dijo la pelirroja

dudo que tu hermano quiera jugar con nosotras capitana-le comento la peliazul

descuiden, si querra-contesto Karon y siguieron viendo como todos jugaban

**fin de este cap**

**pense que me saldria mas corto -habla la autora**

**pero te salio muy bien :)-me dice Gumi**

**es verdad, estas mejorando (creo)-hablo Piko**

**gracias chicos, y bueno, ya que estoy en vacaciones (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII \o/) podre continuarlo mas rapido, pero depende de mi inspiracion jeje, y por cierto-empiezo a decir-les recomiendo Karakuri Burst de Gumi y Piko, es demasiado geniaaaaaaaaal, la amo, y ambos cantando juntos se escucha genial ^^**

**todo el cap lo escribio escuchando ensa cancion n_nU-dice gumi-bueno ahora si, gracias por leer!**

**Dejen review por favor! Es necesario para la pelimarron [la autora]-grita Piko :3**

**Bye-nos despedimos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaa queridos lectoreeeeeeees-su autora se presenta**

**Hola genteeeee-piko y gumi saludando :b**

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecer de todo Corazon a Valen Mizukoshi que me saco de apuros \O/, tambien quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de entrar a este fic y seguirlo, a todos los que me dejaron review y a los que no pero la leyeron y les gusto, su apoyo me hace continuar, los amo a todos-abrazo la pantalla-por cierto, nota importante al final del cap, bueno, eso es todo, ahora… el fic!**

**Cap 4**

Todos estaban jugando y divirtiendose, las chicas daban la talla de una forma tan sorprendente que todos estaban sorprendidos, Alejandra chuto el balon llegando hacia Himeko, quien hizo una tecnica especial [la cual explicare mas adelante, jeje] hasta la porteria, marcando un gol

Asi se hace Himeko!-le felicito Alejandra

Gran pase Ale!-le respondio esta y siguieron jugando

Esta vez Dannae se destaco burlando a Sakuma y a Kogure, chutando el balon, rebotando sobre Endo, lo volvio a chutar anotando un gol

Asi se juega chica!-le grito Aliya desde la banca

Gracias!-le grito esta de vuelta y volvieron al partido

El valon lo tenia Kidou, hasta que Etsuko le llego por atras y se lo robo, burlando a todo aquel que pasara frente a ella, haciendole un pase a Hikari, que al burlarlos a todos, le devolvio el balon a Etsuko y viceversa , hasta que llegaron a la porteria, haciendo un chute convinado a la porteria, metiendo gol con mucha facilidad

Asi se anota un gol!-dijo emocionada Etsuko

Tu lo has dicho amiga!-la apoyo Hikari

Esta vez fue turno de Sayuri de destacarse, burlo todo el equipo, de un lado del campo hasta el otro, parandose junto a la porteria de Endo, mareandolo y metiendo gol de una forma tan veloz que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando sucedio

Buena jugada Sayuri, ni siquiera vi el balon jeje-la felicito Endo

Gracias jeje-contesto ella

Y el partido termino! Con una aplastante derrota!-aviso Karon aguantando la risa

Adivinen… pasaron todas!-gritaron Aliya y Michiru

Siiiiiiii!-gritaron todas llenas de emocion

Pero aun faltan mas…-dijo Mina

Y la capitana?-pregunto Hikari

Llamando a algunos familiars para ayudarnos-respondio Dari

Y Etsuko?-pregunto Endo

Llamando a sus hermanos-le respondio Kidou

Ah vale-dijo Endo

Volvi, adivinen, llame a mis 4 hermano primas, aceptaron-dijo toda emocionada la pelirroja

Y mis hermanos tambien aceptaron!-grito Etsuko

Ahora si, solo falta que vengan y listo!-dijo Dari

Pero debemos cambiar el uniforme a algo unisex, no?-pregunto Dannae

Buen punto Dannae, hay varios chicos, no?-dijo Sayuri

De mi parte solo 1-respondio la capitana

De mi parte 2-contesto a su vez Etsuko

Entonces si, mejor cambiemos el uniforme-dijo Hikari a lo que Alejandra, y Himeko levantaron sus manos

Nosotras nos encargamos del uniforme Nuevo, que dicen?-hablaron ambas al unison

Suena bien-respondieron las chicas

Bueno, entonces Himeko, ven a mi casa hoy para trabajar en el modelo y el color-le dijo Alejandra

Claro Ale, tengo una idea para el modelo, a que hora voy?-le respondio Himeko

Luego del almuerzo, vale?-le pregunto ella de Nuevo

Vale-le contesto Himeko

Bueno, hora de almorzar, adios a todos-se despidieron Dannae, Sayuri y Hikari

Adios-se despidio el resto y cada uno se fue por un camino diferente

**Fin cap 4**

**Y aca damas y caballeros, el final del cap 4! Ahora, lo que les debo decir, es que cambiare mi nombre de la cuenta, ya no sera Gumi Utatane, si no Ichirouta Aru, y queria saber si escucharon Karakuri Burst de Piko y Gumi, y si fue asi, les gusto? Bueno, si en la tarde no continuo el fic es porque tratare de continar el de Vocaloid, pero no dejare ninguno sin continuar, bye, DEJEN REVIEWS!-se despide su pelimarron autora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis amores! Aqui su autora con el cap 5 de este fic!**

**Cap 5~**

Que raro…-dijo Karon

Ya deberian de haber llegado-hablo Etsuko

Quienes?-preguntaron 2 chicos muy parecidos a Etsuko, uno mucho mas que el otro

Kei! Kuroko-chi! Los extrañe!-grito Etsuko muy emocionada abrazando a los dos nombrados-Karon, ellos son mis hermanos Kei y Kuroko

Kei tiene cabello negro liso y ojos café oscuro y es el gemelo de Etsuko

Kuroko es albino, ojos azul eléctrico, tiene una apariencia de ser tierno y adorable, tiene 16 y la altura perfecta para esa edad

Hola! Es un placer, mi nombre es Karon Ichirosen-saludo esta con una sonrisa

Oye Karon, tienes a 2 pervertidos atrás…-le aviso con un poco de vergüenza Kei

Eh?-la aludida se voltea con miedo, el cual fue rápidamente sustituido por emoción-Elliot! Yami!-y les dio un abrazo a ambos-chicos, ellos son mi hermanastro menor Elliot y mi gemelo Yami

Elliot tiene cabello azul, tez blanca, ojos Esmeralda y tiene 12

Yami tiene el cabello rojo con reflejos negros, ojos verdes y posee la misma edad de su gemela

Un placer!-dijeron los 4 chicos

Ah Kari, las chicas no llegaran si no dentro de 2 horas…-le hablo su gemelo

Entonces vamos adelantandonos-dijo la pelirroja

Si, tenemos que conocer a los demas-hablo Kuroko

Y ver el Nuevo uniforme que las chicas hicieron~-dijo Etsuko y todos se retiraron

Luego de presentarse, llegaron las 2 encargadas del Nuevo uniforme

Ya llegamos!-grito Alejandra

Con el Nuevo modelo!-grito a su vez Himeko llegando hasta ellos y mostrandoles el modelo del uniforme

El modelo para los chicos consistia en un pantalon hasta las rodillas vinotinto con detalles en naranja, la camiseta roja un poco mas claro que el pantalon con el numero correspondiente en Amarillo

El de las chicas era una falda corta con un pantalon al mismo nivel de la falda, la falda era naranja y el pantalon vinotinto, la camiseta era Igual que la de los chicos, solo que obviamente un modelo para chicas

Y por ultimo el de los porteros, si el portero era un chico era un pantalon mas largo y una camiseta manga larga color vinotinto con detalles en naranja oscuro mas unos guantes rojos con negro, si era una chica era una un pantalon del mismo largo que el otro modelo y arriba una falda mas corta color vinotinto, una camiseta manga corta color naranja oscuro y abajo un sueter manga larga Amarillo y guantes tambien rojos con negro

Wao chicas, el uniforme esta bellisimo!-gritaron todas la chicas del equipo

Pero hay un problema-dijo Michiru

Ahora no somos solo chicas-le siguio Dannae

Debemos cambiar el nombre del equipo-termino Hikari

Pero, cual nombre le ponemos al equipo ahora?-pregunto Aliya

Eso no nos corresponde a nosotras-le respondio Sayuri a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Karon

Por que me miran asi?-les pregunto Karon asustada

Creo que quieren que elijas el nombre-le respondio Kazemaru

Y de donde saliste tu!?-grito asustada la aludida-pero bueno ya que… que tal...-se puso a pensar

Inazuma fire!-grito Endo llegando de quien sabe donde

Eh? Inazuma Fire?-pregunto Nami

Esta… genial!-grito mina

Les gusta de verdad?-pregunto ilucionado Endo a lo que todos respondieron de forma afirmativa

Entonces Inazuma Fire sera!-aviso la capitana y todos celebraron

**Holaaaa, lamento que este cap haya salido tan corto, pero es que ando sin inspiracion, me viene mas rapido en clase que en vacaciones .-., pero buah, no me salio como queria, pero espero les guste, apenas me imspire lo continuo, y si no lo puedo continuar en ese momento lo anotare en mi tlf~, ahora una pregunta, tengo una especial de fic en mi cellular desde hace mucho, creen que deba subirlo o lo dejo? Bueno gracias por leer, si tienen alguna queja diganmelo con toda la confianza del mundo, ya sea review o PM, bye~-se despide la autora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridisimos lectores! He vuelto con el cap 6 de este fic rarisimo~ tratare hacerlo muy largo, pero si me sale corto el siguiente lo hare mil veces mas largo! Bueno, espero les guste a todos, y lean la nota del final, gracias~**

_**Cap 6**_

Entonces, ya que el modelo esta listo-dijo Dannae

Vamos a vestirnos!-grito con emocion Hikari

Y fueron todos a cambiarse para empezar un partido de practica, al volver se encontraron 3 chicas esperandolos

Pinkie! Ikaru!-grito Karon corriendo a ellas y abrazandolas

Pinkie es pelirroja con mechas negras, ojos color verde pasto y tez blanca, tiene 14 y es mayor que Karon y Yami, su nombre real es Nekoshadow pero prefiere que le digan Pinkie

Ikaru tiene cabello negro azulado liso hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, tez blanca, y tiene 18

Chicos, se las presento, ellas son: mi hermana mayor Pinkie, y mi prima Ikaru

Un placer-dijeron las 2 inclinandose un poco

El placer es nuestro-dijo Michiru

Tengan sus uniformes-dijo Alejandra acercandose a las 2 chicas con sus uniformes

Karon nos dijo mas o menos su talla-les comento Himeko

Vayan a cambiarse para empezar un partido de practica-les dijo Sayuri

Les mostrare los vestidores, vengan conmigo-les indico Etsuko y las 3 la siguieron

Luego de que las 2 chicas se cambiaron, jugaron un simple partido de practica, en el cual se divirtieron todos un monton

Woa, eso a estado divertido!-grito llena de emocion Mina

Oigan, propongo que todos vayamos a comer helado!-grito esta vez Midorikawa pasando su brazo por los hombros de Mina, la cual enrrojecio extremadamente haciendo a todos reir

Concuerdo con el pistachito-dijo Suzuno a lo que se escucho un "hey!" del amante del helado-vamos todos a la heladeria

Pero miren, el cubito de hielo es amante del helado tambien jaja-comento en tono de burla el ex capitan de Prominence refiriendose al ex capitan del Diamond Dust

Mejor callate tulipan-dijo el peliblanco en forma de respuesta haciendo que todos rian de Nuevo Mientras empezaban a caminar en direccion a la heladeria

Hiroto~-llamaba el "pistachito" (me ha gustado xD) a su pelirrojo amigo Mientras jaloneaba su manga

Que pasa Mido?-respondio el aludido ya cansado de tanto jaleo

Comprame un helado de pistacho~ onegai~-le pidio con cara de perrito triste a Hiroto, el cual solo bufo y se fue a pedir el helado de su mejor amigo

Bueno, Mientras el pobre de Hiroto busca el helado de Midorikawa, por que no vamos pidiendo?-sugirio Dannae al ver que se les acercaba la mesera del lugar

Yo quiero de chocolate!-dijeron los chicos pertenecientes al Inazuma Fire

Yo de fresa!-dijeron esta vez las chicas de dicho equipo

Yo de vainilla!-dijeron los miembros del Inazuma Eleven

Nosotras de caramelo-dijeron a su vez las 4 managers y las 2 chicas de dicho equipo

Luego de un rato de espera llegaron sus helados, a lo que cada uno empezo a comer hasta que vieron algo que los dejo impactados…

_**Fin**_

**Jaja! Que mala soy! Los deje con la duda!-digo yo con una risa malevola**

**No es verdad-dijo Piko a lo que me le quedo viendo con cara de "eh?"**

**Haces eso porque te quedaste sin ideas-contrarresto Gumi**

… **ok lo admito, es verdad, pero no me culpen! Me inspiro cuando estoy en la escuela! Ademas que ocupaba mis tardes para ver Inazuma Eleven hasta terminarlo y empezar a ver GO T-T… ah por cierto, voy a hacer un fic especial con mi mejor amiga en todo el universo, su cuenta de aqui (osea FF) es Pinkie Shadow Lee, el fic tratara de que ustedes queridisimos lectores nos enviaran preguntas ya sea por reviews a este fic o por PM, las preguntas pueden ir dirigidas a los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Sonic The Hedgehog o a Ichirouta Aru (yo) y a Pinkie Shadow Lee (mi mejor amiga), pueden ser las preguntas que ustedes quieran! Y pasen la voz onegai~ se los agradezco de antemano~ los quiero demasiado! Sayonara!-abrazo psicologico **


End file.
